


Diffused Stresses

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: After Sayonara [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oil, POV Second Person, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You refused to go home after what happened to Sayori. While Monika would normally help you through this, she is unavailable and so Yuri had to comfort you in her place...





	Diffused Stresses

Again...

This was the third time that you didn't want to go home.

Not after what you saw.

Just being _near_ your house would trigger memories of the house next door.

Normally, Monika would distract you by either walking you to your home or letting you sleep over her house, but today, she was currently in a meeting, leaving you with Yuri. Fortunately, she was well informed of what happened.

She had you come over her house. It was a pretty nice home, all things considered, and it had a pleasant smell. Yet... You still can't keep your mind off...

Off...

"Here, I made you some tea." She handed you a cup. You had picked up the hobby from her and so it was only natural to drink from it. Thankfully, it was cooled, as per your preference. A while after you drank it, you felt more relaxed. 

"Thank you... I'm... sorry for being-"

"No, you stop right there." Yuri playfully slapped your face. "Natsuki often comes over my place all the time. I'm accustomed to guests at this point." You hesitated to say anything, though Yuri continued to speak. "If you wish, you could... sleep over." That took you off guard.

"Huh? I don't wanna bother you _that_ much..." 

"Nonsense. I insist!" As you smelled her body, you felt a little more relaxed. The pleasant scent of jasmine oils mixed with the taste of the chamomile tea lulled you into a sleepy state. 

"If... if you want..." You followed her to her bed, to which she laid on it, blanket over her sweater-covered body. You hesitate just a bit as Yuri waited for you to come.

"I... I know it's a little forward, but... if it makes you feel better, Natsuki also sleeps here..." She gave a warm smile. "It's funny, in spite of our constant squabbling, I still care deeply about her. She even calls me the mother she never had. Though... ever since Sayori... We've been getting a little more angrier at each other and so... Natsuki stopped coming over after..." You trembled as she mentioned Sayori. Suddenly, everything came back:

The hanging body.

The nonsensical poem.

The moments that felt like forever inside her room.

Everything piled on as you rushed over, got into Yuri's sheets, and cried into her chest. Yuri muttered an apology as she held you tightly. Your legs locked with hers, feet touching the back of her shins as your head began to be smothered into her soft white sweater. 

"The oil is said to reduce stress and anxiety. I use it all the time for Natsuki to calm down about her father..." Yuri said to you in hushed tones. Eventually, you stopped thinking about Sayori or Yuri or even the Literature Club. Instead, your mind became fixated on small, yet annoying details, like how the letter N could be used to supplement the word "and" or the constant feeling of deja vu lingering on your back.

Eventually, those thoughts too disappeared and the only thought in your mind then was how peaceful this was and how you never wanted to lose this moment.


End file.
